Of Haunted Houses and Sweets
by Kirinenko
Summary: Yogi había querido entrar a la casa embrujada con Gareki, pero ahora era él quien tenía mucho miedo mientras que Gareki estaba aburrido. Pero todo tuvo que empeorar, al cambiar esas emociones. Yoreki TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA


Autor Original: Dudette Mal

ID: 4662484

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gareki escucho un sonido suave de aire comprimido siendo liberado, un bate mecanizado pero real pasó a través de ellos, acompañado por una risa maligna.

Y Gareki _sabía_ lo que ocurriría después. _Diablos_ si lo sabía.

Yogi dejó salir un grito asustado y agarró su brazo al mismo tiempo que ocultaba su rostro en el cuello de Gareki y buscaba refugio detrás del más joven.

Aun así, Gareki se sentía ligeramente aburrido. Esto no era nada más que una actuación, pensó Gareki de mal humor, era solo un desperdicio de un preciado dinero.

Y de nuevo, era vergonzoso. Que Yogi hubiese insistido en que se disfrazasen para Halloween, quería decir. _'Para unirnos a la diversión'_ , había dicho. Gareki no podía estar más en desacuerdo.

Con todo, no estaba demasiado complacido con el mundo, pero estaba feliz de que al menos Yogi no pudiese ver su rostro sonrojado cuando el mayor estaba demasiado cerca, invadiendo su espacio personal. Al menos era _algo_ y le daba una extraña sensación de comodidad.

El pelo de Yogi – o eran las orejas falsas de perro (lobo, se reprendió a sí mismo con extraña diversión) del hombre - ¿o niño llevaba? – le hizo cosquillas en la nuca. Las lágrimas de miedo en los hermosos ojos violetas se iban formando. Gareki se mordió el labio inferior y se soltó del agarre del adulto "¡Suéltame!" pronunció al mismo tiempo que se movía y le apartaba con más brusquedad de la que tenía planeada. Solo para ver las claras lágrimas reuniéndose más rápidamente en la escasa luz. Y estaba arrepentido. Y se sentía miserable por hacerlo. Pero necesitaría un abismo _entero_ para decirlo en voz alta.

"¡P-Pero, Gareki-kun!" gimió Yogi como un niño pequeño "¡D-Da miedo esto!"

Él se burló de su actitud "Querías venir aquí, ¡estúpido gato asustadizo!" hizo claro su punto y le miró durante un segundo antes de tirar con fuerza de su brazo hacia atrás "¡¿No puedes siquiera leer?!" y apuntó a un signo " 'Por favor, espera de pie justo al lado de la puerta' "

Yogi no estaba disfrutando. Al contrario, estaba temiendo completamente por su vida y Gareki se masajeaba las sienes "¿Por qué querías siquiera venir a una casa encantada, vestidos para Halloween, para simplemente empezar a llorar por trucos baratos? ¿Por qué tiras el dinero de ese modo?" argumentó un poco enojado con el mayor.

"Lo siento, Gareki-kun…" se disculpó Yogi con lágrimas "Solo…contigo…" negó con la cabeza, como si aclarase su mente "¡Solo es que nunca hacemos nada juntos, Gareki-kun!" la puerta se abrió de golpe, estrellándose con fuerza contra la pared. Una persona disfrazada entró por la puerta y la habitación parecía haberse vuelto más fría y se sentía una atmosfera más pesada que las intenciones asesinas que había sentido en Kuronomei.

"Es solo un actor, idiota" dijo Gareki casi sonando tranquilizador mientras que la mano de Yogi agarraba su brazo con tata fuerza que estaba seguro que le dejaría fuertes moretones.

Y cuando el 'actor' habló, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda a Gareki. Yogi pareció calmarse casi al instante "¡¿Quién es un actor?!" _conocía_ esta voz "¿Oh? Mira lo que encontré…" una sonrisa arrogante y sanguinaria apareció en sus labios "Escoria de Circus"

De repente Yogi tiró de él, escudando el cuerpo más pequeño de Gareki con el suyo "¡No harás daño a Gareki-kun!" las espadas se materializaron en sus manos y Gareki pudo ver todo el miedo cayendo de sus hombros, pero podía sentir también como él mismo se asustaba más y más.

No le gustaba esto. Yogi no sería capaz de pelear con sus mejores habilidades en las pequeñas habitaciones de la casa encantada. Todavía había algunos actores ahí también, lo cual podría y haría que Yogi se distrajese de la lucha. Esto podría acabar mal. Muy mal. Su mano se deslizo dentro de su bolsillo, sacando su móvil, pero necesitaba una distracción.

De repente, como una señal sin palabras los dos luchadores se lanzaron el uno contra el otro. El adolescente sabía el plan de Yogi. Sacar a Gareki de la zona de peligro. También podía adivinar el plan de Kiharu. Secuestrar a uno de ellos o, seguramente, incluso matar a Yogi y secuestrar a Gareki. Cualquiera de las dos era una posibilidad que a Gareki no le gustaba. Entonces estaba solo, Yogi había sacado al Varuga de la habitación en la que habían estado. Abrió su móvil y marcó el número de Hirato tan rápido como pudo. Las maldiciones se deslizaban por sus labios mientras esperaba que el capitán lo cogiese, seguramente no era lo mejor de su vocabulario "¿Qué sucede, Gareki-kun?" preguntó la voz calmada y Gareki se calmó un poco.

"Varuga" respondió "Yogi está peleando, pero ya que todavía estamos en la casa encantada, no estoy seguro de cuantas personas están en peligro pero estoy seguro de que las habitación le harán difícil a Yogi el luchar"

Hubo un breve momento de silencio antes de que Hirato respondiese "…Ya veo, Iva y yo iremos enseguida. Intenta alejar–" Gareki no pudo escuchar el final de la frase de Hirato. Una patada chocó contra su mano, haciendo imposible sostener casi su teléfono nuevo. Miró mortificado como se rompía en cientos de pedazos. Pero, por otro lado, no pudo quedarse ahí y mirar los pedazos en el suelo. Al final, una fracción de segundo después de que su mano hubiese sido pateada, corrió, con la esperanza de reunirse con Yogi. Esperando sinceramente que esta no fuese la peor decisión, sabiendo ya no era la mejor.

Vio el pelo dorado de Yogi al otro lado de la habitación, de pie, mostrándose magnífico y orgulloso. Nada de su habitual miedo a la vista. Gareki podía adivinar porqué. Yogi no podía perder sin perderle y Gareki sabía que era un amigo importante para el ex príncipe "Gareki-kun, ¿qué…?" empezó pero pareció ver lo que estaba tras él.

"Llamó a alguien. Tenemos que irnos pronto, Kiharu"

Kiharu le miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Y fue solo entonces que Gareki se dio cuenta que él tenía más arañazos y más profundos que Yogi. Se sintió extrañamente aliviado "Retrocede, Gareki-kun, ni siquiera estás armado esta vez" le murmuró suavemente a Gareki.

"Lo sé" respondió el adolescente y se odio a sí mismo por ser un inútil – un estorbo – de nuevo. La única cosa que podía hacer era quitarse de en medio, intentando no ser más estorbo de lo que ya era y esperando que Hirato e Iva llegasen pronto.

Cada arañazo que se ganaba Yogi le dolía mentalmente a Gareki también. Una y otra vez. Quería ser capaz de ayudar. De repente, Yogi estaba en el suelo con un fuerte golpe a su lado, sangrando y Gareki no podía hacer nada más que correr hasta dejarse caer a su lado en el suelo, debiendo gritar el nombre de Yogi en el proceso pero no estaba seguro de nada.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de eso ni de cuando el Varuga se había retirado. Yogi estaba en el suelo a punto de perder la consciencia, sonriéndole tontamente "¿Por qué pareces tan asustado ahora, Gareki-kun?" murmuró suavemente algo divertido, a pesar del dolor que todavía cubría su hermoso rostro.

"Idiota" respondió Gareki "Es porque todo en la casa embrujada no era más que una mentira, pero toda la sangre que mancha tu ropa es la pura verdad" durante un momento estuvieron en silencio y Yogi le miró, sorprendido.

Entonces su sonrisa se hizo más suave "Pero no podía dejar que hiciesen daño a la persona que amo…" sus ojos se cerraron y Gareki no pudo evitar que una lágrima corriese por su mejilla. Sus manos apretando la herida, ¿por qué no había empezado a hacerlo antes? ¿Por qué era un idiota tan inútil?

Se sintió como una eternidad hasta que Hirato e Iva llegaron, pero lógicamente sabía que no podía haber sido tanto tiempo. Le encontraron al lado de Yogi, sus manos ensangrentadas, al igual que manchas de sangre en su disfraz de vampiro, la abrasadora adrenalina corriendo por sus venas.

"¿Gareki-kun?" le habló Hirato, comprobando el pulso de Yogi al mismo tiempo "Estará bien. Yogi estará bien. ¿Dónde están los Varuga? ¿Todavía están aquí?" todo lo que Gareki pudo hacer fue negar con la cabeza. No, no estaban más ahí. "¿Puedes soltarle? Iva llevará a Yogi al barco para que el doctor pueda curarle de nuevo" Gareki movió la cabeza, asintiendo esta vez, pero sus manos no se movían. No había respondido. No había respondido a Yogi. Podría haber sido la última vez, quizás incluso su única oportunidad de ser honesto con sus sentimientos. Pero había caído en que Yogi podría morir. Morir. Sus manos fueron cuidadosamente retiradas e Iva cogió a Yogi antes de empezar a volar a través de las oscuras habitaciones, probablemente en el camino más corto hacia el barco. Y él no podía hacer una sola cosa. Inútil. Sus manos estaban temblando "Gareki-kun, ¿qué le pasó a tu móvil?" preguntó suavemente Hirato, probablemente intentando sacarle otra respuesta además de un simple movimiento de cabeza.

Gareki se puso de pie de nuevo "Iré y recogeré las piezas" Hirato simplemente tiró de él por el brazo, al parecer sin preocuparse por la sangre que todavía tenía Gareki y el adolescente no sabía más.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El adolescente pasó mucho tiempo al lado de un dormido Yogi, dándose cuenta rápidamente ello Hirato. Quizás todo este suplicio tendría su lado bueno, Gareki parecía más honesto consigo mismo. Había llenado un recipiente entero con dulces para Yogi, intentando compensar algo que no era su culpa en primer lugar, pero Hirato le dejó hacerlo. Quizás quitaría parte de la culpa de sus ojos.

Pero la culpa no podía solamente ser alejada con alivio cuando el médico dijo que Yogi despertaría pronto, que estaría bien, Gareki no tenía que preocuparse por él. Todo estaría bien.

Hirato tampoco había fallado en ver la carta que Gareki había puesto al lado del bol de dulces, sellado para que solo lo leyese Yogi. En su mayoría estaba lleno de palabras que Gareki no podía conseguir decir por sí mismo, quizás algo de culpa, quizás algo de amistad, e incluso quizás algo de amor.

El capitán se vio a si mismo esperando pacientemente para que Yogi abriese sus ojos y descubrir lo que había en la carta.

Se dio la vuelta, dejando que su mirada vagase por última vez en la tranquila escena en mitad de la habitación. Gareki sostenía la mano de Yogi cuidadosamente, asustado de perderle, durmiendo con la cabeza recostada en el colchón. Cansado de las horas y horas que había pasado esperando justamente ahí. Hirato les sonrió y cerró la puerta silenciosamente.


End file.
